


Sleep, Pretty Loved One

by TricksterGabe



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Athos soothes a child, Gen, episode 6 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGabe/pseuds/TricksterGabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos was the one who held baby Henry as Aramis' plan unfolded. I, for one, felt robbed we didn't see it. So I wrote what I wished happened. In other word Athos soothes a crying child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Pretty Loved One

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the 17th century cradle song I found and used as Athos' Lulluby  
> Also thank Exorin for this fic, she was the one who said I should fic my rambling thoughts

After Porthos and d'Artagnan leave with the barrels of Armagnac over their shoulders Aramis starts to strip the outer layers of Henry's swaddling. And hands the child over to Athos' waiting arms.

"Shhh shhh, come on now, be a good boy for Athos" Aramis murmurs to the unsettled babe as he arranged the cloths to mimic their original shape. Mounting his horse as Porthos and d'Artagnan start lobbing their barrels into the fire. "So how does it look?"

"Support the front and back more if you want it to look real." Athos comments looking up from where he settles the child in the crook of his arms.His word were soon followed by a roar as the barrels exploded. Aramis adjusted his grip accordingly and galloped off through the smoke. "Shhh shhh no don't be upset you'll be fine. We'll get you back home soon."

Athos worked to soothe as he walked carefully to his horse trying to keep little Henry from making too much noise. Porthos and d'Artagnan came around with their horses, Porthos holding the steed steady as Athos climbed up still rocking and talking to the little bundle. Porthos keeps hold of the reins as Athos settles in "You keep 'im quiet ’n’ safe, I'll lead."

Athos dips his head gratefully and starts humming an old lullaby he barely remembered from his youth, stopping momentarily to order. "Keep an eye on our back d'Artagnan. Make sure no one is on our tail." At the demand Henry starts to fuss clearly not happy with the commanding tone of the man's voice. As Henry's eyes start to well up and his mouth opens to wail, Athos hurriedly puts words to tune.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise

Sleep little loved one do not cry.

And I will sing a lullaby.

Lullaby, lullaby, lullaby.

Cares you know not, got to sleep.

Mother here safe watch will keep.

Sleep, pretty loved one, do not cry.

And I will sing you a lullaby.”

Ignoring the astonished looks d’Artagnan keeps shooting him, and the amused grin that Porthos sports the ride back was luckily calm. Henry was calmed quickly by the warm timbre of Athos’ voice and in seemingly no time Athos was handing Henry off to Constance and heading back to the barracks. Their work not quite finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Randominterlope on tumblr if you wanna say hi or give me a prompt.


End file.
